


Quotidian

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Oremus [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi adjusts to life in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quotidian

**Author's Note:**

> hi, nanna!

"What are you doing?"

Levi smells him upon entering, a strange mix of spice and ice.

"Why do you think I asked if there are cleaning supplies here?"

"Are you implying my abode is filthy?"

Levi drops his rag and turns toward him. The sideboard behind him practically sparkles with cleanliness.

"It could be cleaner. A lot cleaner."

The demon laughs in his ear. "If you are willing…"

"I am." Levi returns to cleaning, aware of his mate who has returned from his duties early and lounges on the bed behind him.

Levi has grown strong in Hell, not only from their regular couplings but from his adventures along the hills and caves he hikes to when the demon is away on business for days at a time. He takes note of his biceps, how the shirt tucked into his slacks rides up to show lines of muscle leading to shapely buttocks. The demon feels he has chosen his mate well.

Levi collapses into bed that night, breathing in the scent of the demon in long pulls that make him tremble.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?"

Levi’s yawn nearly cracks his jaw in half.

“For now.”

The demon laughs and rakes his nails through Levi’s long hair. It will need to be trimmed if that is what his mate wishes.

"Sleep well, beloved."

"Hmm."

* * *

"Is this everything on the list?"

The girl looks up at him with bright, mischievous eyes. "Oh, yes. They were so easy to get, Sir."

"There’s no need for such formalities."

She smiles, all teeth and happiness.

"What about me?" This demon child has light hair and tugs at the hem of Levi’s long shirt.

"You did very well." He ruffles his hair.

The children that skitter around the marketplace are indispensable when it comes to procuring items to curb his homesickness. His position as a demon’s mate means he cannot go above ground, but these children are unbound and can still taste the night sky on their tongues if they so wish.

"Did you get all of your tea?"

Three more children join their ranks, two dark haired and one blond. They have tails and wings and goat-like legs. While not as curious as the other two, they are good hunters.

"Yes. Would you like some?"

There is a general call of consent and Levi leads them to a small tea shop that allows him to brew his own tea for a small price. He pays with thin silvery-red coins, the currency of Hell.

The children hold their cups as he instructs, recite the blessing after him, and take delicate sips. The smell teases their nostrils and tickles their taste buds and it is the sharp-toothed girl who always smiles that laughs first.

Levi hides his smile behind his cup.

One of the demons wears a scrap of red fabric around her neck and lower face. She is quiet with dark, darting eyes. Her fingers are tight around the cup, nearly cracking the porcelain.

"Are you alright?"

She nods, looking down at her cup.

Levi’s lips flatten into blade thinness.

The other children are too busy gossiping and laughing to notice their sad friend.

When it is time for Levi to return home, he presses a coin into each child’s hand. They test its authenticity between sharp, dark teeth before skittering away. Levi unwinds the cloth from the quiet one’s face and sees the cause of her discomfort.

One of her fangs is still coming in, a painful experience from what Levi has learned in his studies. He digs around in his satchel and withdraws a jar of numbing balm. His cheeks redden at the thought of his mate using it when their coupling is rougher than usual.

He wrenches her mouth open with a firm grip on her jaw and rubs the salve into the tender area. She snaps at him when his fingers withdraw and he flicks the tip of her nose with a finger. Rubbing the sore spot, she takes her scarf with the other hand and runs off into the encroaching darkness.

Levi shoulders his bag and makes his way home over swamp and through a wood of dark, twisting trees that grow cloud-colored leaves when it must be spring on land.

He organizes everything upon putting it away and boils a kettle of fresh water on the fire. His mate returns home as it hisses and they share a cup in bed, Levi resting his head on the demon’s chest and falling quickly asleep once his tea is gone.

* * *

The demon doesn’t know what is wrong with his love. He’s irritable, complaining at every sound or shard of light that falls upon him. The word ‘migraine’ is foreign to the hell-bound creature, but that seems to be what Levi has.

He refuses to move from the bed and with each passing day, his pain only worsens.

"Please, tell me what is wrong."

Levi’s back tenses at the touch of fingers on his head.

"Pain," he hisses, moving away and burying his face against the sheets.

With a frown, the demon touches him again. His nails retract and he examines Levi’s scalp thoroughly despite the whimpers of pain that float to his ears.

"Oh. This is…"

"What?" Levi croaks.

"You are growing horns, my fair. That is a rare gift bestowed upon a mortal mate."

Levi swallows as the demon leaves the bed. There is rattling about in the small kitchen and the smell that reaches his nostrils minutes later is nauseating.

"Drink this."

Levi tries to push the cup away, but he is lifted against a warm, strong chest and has no choice but to open his mouth to the strong, hot liquid.

The pain evaporates and he opens his eyes.

"What does it mean, growing horns?"

The demon nuzzles his face against Levi’s scalp, feeling the lump of bone beneath the thin skin. They will be different from his own, but beautiful nonetheless.

"It means you are home, Levi."

Levi’s hands wrap around the forearm across his chest and he sighs. Now that the pain is gone, he can feel the protrusions pushing their way free. It’s a strange, wonderful feeling.

"For some," the demon notes, "horns are an erogenous area. If that is true for you, I do not think we will be leaving this bed much once they break the skin."

His laugh is dark as his tongue traces the shell of Levi’s ear.

Levi wonders how long the potion he had imbibed will last. He has a feeling some alone time with his mate could prove as effective an analgesic if they start early enough.


End file.
